mixels_lucky_screenshotsfandomcom-20200214-history
Camillot
Camillot is a Medival Mixel. Description Personality This royal Mixel has always had servants to take care of every part of its life. But now Camillot wants to meet all the citizens of the Mixopolis and learn the art of mixing. Just be careful this royal character doesn’t accidentally hurt someone with that axe arm! In Every Knight Has Its Day, Camillot appears to be rather indecisive and lets everyone down, until the end when he learns how to mix and saves the class along with others. Physical Appearance Camillot has a gray, castle-shaped head with a red flag on top. He has two eyes peaking behind the hole in the front and a grey nose shaped like a cannon on his head. The pattern on his bottom jaw resembles stones, and his arms are grey and brown. His left hand is replaced by an axe while his right hand has a brown pincer hand. He has short, grey legs and mainly brown feet with gold toes that have stripes. However, in the show, his left arm has a regular pincer hand instead of an axe. Memorable Quotes *''"My first step! Which foot shall I use? Right? Left?"'' - Camillot, Every Knight Has Its Day *''"So long, Paladum, old pal. I’m going to miss you!"'' - Camillot, Every Knight Has Its Day *''"No, no, no! Groveling won’t be necessary! You can treat us just like everyone else."'' - Camillot, Every Knight Has Its Day *''"Yes, ma’am. Um…which one? This one? O-o-or this one—oh. Oh, that one is lovely. I think—no farther away—Ooh! Oh, no!"'' - Camillot, Every Knight Has Its Day *''"I can make a decision!"'' - Camillot, Every Knight Has Its Day *''"Plan? Well, I-I’ve never actually made a plan before. Hmm, now let me see. Uh, perhaps if we run around like terrified chickens, we’ll be much harder to hit."'' - Camillot, Every Knight Has Its Day *''Oh, no! Not Jamzy!"'' - Camillot, Every Knight Has Its Day *''"My team! We’re getting wiped out! They’ve all been murpified! Madness! Madness!"'' - Camillot, Every Knight Has Its Day *''"I never wanted to be captain. Or king."'' - Camillot, Every Knight Has Its Day *''"The narrator is right! We’ve got to mix! I will not let you down, Paladum, old pal! Who will mix with me?!"'' - Camillot, Every Knight Has Its Day *''"We’re all better when we mix things together!"'' - Camillot, Every Knight Has Its Day Trivia *He is the future leader of the Medivals; the heir to the throne. *He is the main protagonist of Every Knight Has Its Day. *His left arm has a light grey part in cartoon form, but in LEGO, it is dark grey. *In the show, he is missing his axe and instead has two regular hands. *He is the only Series 7 Mixel with a different animated design in the prototype stage. *It was thought during San Diego Comic-Con International 2015 that he would come with a Nixel, due to Jamzy's Nixel standing beside him in the display. *He is the first Mixel to use the 1x2 ball joint piece with a ball at the end. Gallery Camillot1.png Camillot2.png Camillot3.png Category:Mixels Category:2016 Category:Series 7 Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Medivals Category:Mixopolis Category:Season Two Category:Leaders Category:Kids Category:TV Characters Category:Characters from Mixels Category:Voiced by Jeff Bennett Category:Mixopolis Mixels